Legend
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A western trader working for the Yuan Kingdom comes arcoss a unique village to hear the story of an great legend of a warrior from the West who helped the land 1000 years before, during the Three Kingdoms Era, and made this new land his home. Please read


Legend

Introduction: A man finds a tale

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- just for your info, the introduction chapter takes place during the Yuan Kingdom a 1000 years after the story takes place, and the story is not 100 historically correct of course.

The sun was rising over the peaceful town of Fu Shin, in Yi Province. Fu Shin was a nice quant country town in the middle of no where. A small town of only around 3000 people, it is the type of town where everyone knew everyone else, and things between people went on peacefully. There are very few things that separate this small town from every other place in the whole Yuan Kingdom. Now these things did make the town quite a bit different from other towns in China, but still overall for the most part it was a normal town. In fact the only problems that faced these people were basic day to day things like farming or iron work.

This day though something rather odd was happening, a man had arrived in the town in the morning, wearing the imperial robes of a royal trader from the Yuan court. Now to top the fact, that someone from the royal court would be in their town, this by itself was large news. The man did not quite look normal; in fact, he stuck out everywhere he went. He had the odds look, and odd blue eyes, and a face which told everyone around that he was from somewhere no where near there. When he would talk with the towns people he would sound rather odd, his speech almost did not sound like their own. He also just gave off an odd impression to everyone he came in connect with.

In the town hall, the mayor was sitting looking at the pretty spring time flowers that were already starting to bloom outside. The mixture of color that were on display every year at this time, always made him feel a little better, and a bit happier. He had heard of the traders arrive early that morning, and fun the reports of him quite interesting, and funny. He was an amazed that a single trader could stir up all the curiosity of the whole town. He had decided to invite the strange trader to speak with him, and he hope that when he talked with him, he could find out what made him so strange, and learn about this interesting man at the same time.

He smiled as his personal messenger walked in and bowed politely in front him. "My Lord, the odd trader is here would you like me to send him in right now?"

The mayor gave him a large smile, telling the messenger the answer, and then added with a nod "Yes, right away, I believe this will be a most interesting meeting."

Soon the messenger walked out of the room, and in came the man, who had caused so much interest around the town. With one glance, the mayor could tell, just why this man commanded some much interest. His rope was done tied up in an odd way which was not common for member of any class in China. His hair was loose and free flowing, but at the same time it was short, and a lighter shaded of brown then normal. There were also the things that the reports had already told him about this odd man. The mayor motioned with his hand politely for the strange man to take a seat. Then he himself sat down noticing that the mans eyes were on something in the room, and the mayor was already sure why he was looking at the object, and also he already knew more about the man just because he was looking the object he was. The trader then turned his attention to the mayor.

"Thank you for allowing me to have this meeting with you. I feel like I can learn much from you," the stranger said in a polite and diplomatic tone.

"Well, I think, I know why you have come stranger, but could you please tell me more of yourself, we don't have to many people like you come to this land," the mayor replied with a curious look on his face.

"Well, I am a trader, and diplomat for the Yuan Kingdom, but other then that, I am also a man from a land that is far to the west of this land. I came to trade with this land, and to learn about it. I heard from the Great Khan, that this city was a special one, unlike any in the land, and I must say I did not understand until I came to this room. I must ask your town history, I wish to know how things came into being the way they are," The trader said with a slight blow of his head.

A smile grew upon the face of the mayor, he was right about just who this man was or rather he had a good clue about who he was, and he knew at that moment that he knew he what he wanted to hear. "Well I believe you came here to hear the legend of the great hero who's memory is known by all in this town, and by many in the region, a great hero who came to this land, and played a large role in helping this land just over 1000 years ago, am I correct?"

"Yes, please, I think that this story is the one I have been sent to hear, I beg of you to tell me this story," the trader said with a serious look.

"Of course," the mayor replied with a smile, "Now to begin the tell of our great legend, the story of a homeless man who by his greatness made this land his own."


End file.
